Aspirating systems for removing water, saliva and foreign matter by means of vacuum, from a patient's mouth are widely used in dental offices and are generally comprised of two types of aspirator tubes. The first type is a high volume aspirator tube which is an elongated, straight tube approximately 1/2 inch in diameter. This type of aspirator is normally hand-held by a dentist or an assistant within a patient's mouth.
Another type of aspirator tube is a low volume one which is generally hook shaped and dimensioned to rest on the patient's jaw with the free end thereof located within the mouth cavity. This type of aspirator tube has a smaller diameter as compared to the high volume aspirator tubes, that being approximately 1/4 inch. Low volume aspirators generally include a perforated cap at the end thereof.
Both types of aspirator tubes are generally formed of metal or hard plastic and produce a very uncomfortable sensation when they come in contact with the soft tissue lining of the mouth cavity of a patient. Areas in the mouth, such as under the tongue, have tissues containing surface glands and blood vessels which are very sensitive and can be easily damaged when such aspirators come in contact therewith.
In this respect, it is not uncommon, especially with a high volume aspirator tube for tissue to be drawn into the orifice of the tube. Also, in a typical aspirating system, once vacuum is applied, a loud rushing noise is produced. This noise together with the tendency for the sensitive tissue to be pulled into the orifice of the tube causes considerable discomfort to the patient.
With respect to low volume aspirators, while the perforated tip and low volume suction, generally reduces the problem of tissue being sucked into the tube, because this type of aspirator is generally hooked onto the patient's jaw, it is not unusual for the tip end, i.e., the free end, of the aspirator to contact and rub against the sensitive tissue lining, thereby irritating the same.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems by a providing a dental appliance which eliminates the discomfort caused by aspirators tubes known heretofore.